Summer Vacations Are The Best!
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: It is a hot summer in Daivan. What shall the Lucky Dog 1 cast do? Go to the beach of course! It is just that a certain someone is a bit too distracting...


**A/N: Hi all, first of thank you for choosing this fanfic to read. But there are some warnings i would like to give before you proceed. This Fic haemmany heavily implied adult suggestions (well at least one per character) and coarse languages. So if you are uncomfortable with these things, please refrain from reading. If not please enjoy. This is my first time writing such heavily suggested themes so I hope I managed to follow the personalities of the characters. Also, I wrote this a little late at night, so please pardon any grammatical errors.**

**Update: I have tried to edit any grammatical errors and sentence structuring. I also added in page dividers. Hopefully it is not too bad now? **

**I don't own Lucky Dog 1.**

* * *

><p>"After this, we will have a meeting with the- Gian, are you listening?" Bernado sighed audibly as he caught Gian slouching and blankly staring into space once again. He shifted his glasses a little and pulled his long green hair behind his ears. Grimacing, he called for the blond's attention once more. It was certainly a sweltering summer in Daivan and even he, cannot seem to concentrate as well in this...hell.<p>

"Uh-urgh..ahhh!" Came Gian's reply. The current capo of the CR:5 then sat up in a sudden motion. His hands fumbling near his shirt. If not for decency purposes, he would have rip off this little shit a long time ago. Even though they had one of those rare air-conditioning systems in the room, it however seemed to be losing the battle against the dangerous heat. Gian silently wondered how the Daivan folks actually managed to get by.

Meanwhile, because of the summer heat, yes, always blame the damn heat, Bernado who **had** finally given up on squinting to see the small imprints on the various documents, was quietly fantasying how Gian would look as he sat on the desk, without his top shirt. Following how he would seductively climb onto his lap, his soft lips dangerously close to...

"Hey, Bernadooooo!" A Gian suddenly appeared in front of him, nearly causing the other to momentarily lose his balance.

"Y-Yes."

"We should go to the beach!"

The 2nd captain's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"A vacanza. We need a vacanza. Summer means going to the beach!" Gian exclaimed jovially, his golden eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke. However before Bernado could reply, the doors of the room flew open, revealing Luchino as he strode in.

"Brilliant idea." The 3rd captain of the CR:5 clapped his hands a little too enthusiastically. Bernado soon fell into the appeal of the idea. There wasn't really a need to ask the other two. Ivan would gladly stop his job over a very much desired vacation and Giulio, well, just seemed to follow whatever Gian told him...

* * *

><p>Ano that was how they ended up at the beach, slightly away from Daivan. It was perfect in all honesty. There were the crystal clear water, the clean sand and mostly, the beautiful babes holding trays waiting to serve their needs... It was the perfect haven for any young, healthy male.<p>

(So could someone, anyone, explain to them why their eyes only trailed to Gian?!)

Well... maybe not all of them, after all, Giulio was already rushing to Gian's side.

"Gian-san..." Giulio smiled as he stood beside Gian who had ice cream stuffed up in his mouth. They were both away from view. He looked up Giulio, in which the other's heart nearly melted with joy. Gian removed the ice cream from his mouth and licked the sides delicately. Since it was a lovely summer, Giulio couldn't help but venture a little deeper into his mind, after all, Gian-san...it would be so wonderful if instead of the ice cream, he would lick his... It was terrible, inappropriate of him, a lowly dog, to even think of Gian-san like that but...but...

"Ahh... I don't really like this flavour..." Gian mumbled as he continued eating it in small bites.

"Gian-san, if you don't like it, would you...give it to me?" Giulio stuttered over his words as he tried to hide his gaze behind the shadows of his purple fringes.

"Uh... You would have it for me?" Gian immediately thrusted the ice cream towards Giulio. It was hot hence causing the ice cream to melt all over his hand. Though Gian didn't really mind. That was when the restraint of the mad dog finally snapped. With almost superhuman strength, Giulio grabbed Gian's wrist and started licking his fingers which was coated with cream. Gian blushed at the sudden action. That had nearly made him lose his grip on the ice cream.

Giulio didn't stop until he had the last drop of cream he could find. He was panting hard. Slowly, he moved towards Gian's reddening face, their hots breaths tingled on each other's skin...

"Giulio! Where are you? Help me out with this!"

"Ah you should help Bernado..." Gian flushed as he pushed Giulio towards the direction of the voice. It was during then, a sort of deathly aura emitted from the mad dog. It was too hard to miss and Gian laughed nervously as he watched Giulio walked away.

He then headed towards a certain silver head slumped in his car seat. Gian had caught sight of him when he left the comfort of shade from the trees.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" Ivan cursed as he slammed on the wheel.<p>

"What's wrong, Ivan?" He shot his head up and saw, the cause of his problems, male problems. He should be looking at babes, enjoying those boobs, but heck, there was no way their skin would ever compare to the baby feel of... Fuuuuuuuucccck. Why was he thinking of such things now that asshole was in front of him?!

"You..!" He pointed an accusing finger at Gian, in which the other just shrugged it off and causally hopped into the car. Ivan just wanted to strangle Gian then. He did not know why or probably he knew and cared not for it, but his nether region started to ache a little, especially when his eyes caught a bead of crystal perspiration rolling off Gian's face. Yes, Gian's smooth face where he would like to plunge his...

"Hey. Staring at me much, Ivan?" Gian questioned out loud with a smirk, after which he poked his finger at Ivan's cheek. Gian regretted doing that after, when he had to cover his ears as Ivan continued his series of curses with a very red face. Even after ten minutes, he had stopped.

"You know, I think I should leave you alone for a while..." Gian mumbled before crawling out of the car seat. Ivan had not noticed him leaving.

* * *

><p>Since it was noon, the summer heat had risen to an uncomfortably high temperature. Gian, grumbling in annoyance, decided to seek shade in the beach house after a short walk. However upon entering, he was suddenly embraced by two strong arms.<p>

"Luchino?!"

"Ahh... Gian, your hair is eye catching as ever..."

"Thank... You?"

Burying his face into his hair, Luchino enjoyed the silky texture and the smell that came from it. Although Gian was indeed lacking in the grooming department, the intense heat of summer had forced him to take cold baths everyday. For that, Luchino was grateful despite the hell it brought. Gian had just became more appealing. Well, if Gian had tried harder, he might even pass off as a woman. Luchino had loved blond hair. Blond equaled sexy. Therefore Gian is...

"Sexy in bed..." Luchino muttered as he drew the other tighter to himself.

"Ah? Luchino?" Gian raised his eyes to look at the taller man. Luchino realised what he said and immediately disguised it with one of his women-killer smiles, in which Gian could not help but blushed slightly. He then tried to wriggle out of Luchino's grip, while the other just laughed at his failing attempts.

"Hey..."

Both looked up to see the source of interruption and saw Bernado and Giulio standing at the doorstep. Bernado turned his head and gave a light cough while Giulio stared at Luchino, his eyes resembling the Mad Dog.

"Gian, you should wear a shirt..." Bernado broke the silence after a minute.

"Huh? Why? You are asking THE impossible." Gian whined.

(I can't actually say that body of yours is giving a spartan training for our male genitalia!)

"You know, honey." Gian suddenly spoke up. "As a matter of fact, it's so hot that I'll rather sleep naked tonight."

Bernado and Luchino caught sight of Ivan, who had just entered, nearly collapsing at the door and his face even redder than before. In that midst of the drama, Giulio swifter than he would ever swing a knife, pressed his chest on Gian's. As always, Giulio was one step ahead.

"Gian-san, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Bernado sighed. Thank goodness he got an extra large room for Gian. No one was getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long note. But I might write another Fic consisting of prompts given by you if this is popular enough. You have to state the pairing, where, when and if you want some fluff or not. I really think that Lucky Dog 1 should be appreciated more haha. I hope I spiced it up a little with this mini Fic.


End file.
